Meramon
Meramon is a Flame Digimon that is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. His name comes from "meramera", a Japanese word to describe the fierceness of fire. Meramon was born from the defense wall "Firewall" for the purpose of protecting the internet from Digimon who enter it illegally. He is rarely violent, and it seems the flames that engulf his body generally seem to scorch him. It is very hard to control him, and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. Meramon's body is capable of burning anything that touches it. Meramon can survive in lava. Digimon Adventure The first Meramon seen resided in Mount Mihirashi, a mountain where the water for the Yokomon Village came from. He was the first victim of the Black Gear. When he rampaged the Yokomon Village, the water dried up before his arrival. He was freed from its control by Birdramon and returned to the mountain. A different Meramon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. The same Meramon from before later returned during the final battle against the Dark Masters. Another Meramon was briefly seen on the TV when Tai came back to the real world after defeating Etemon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Meramon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness - Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil - Left, and Millennimmon's Lair.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with Greymon under his control, he wanted it to Digivolve to MetalGreymon. Instead it Digivolved to SkullGreymon and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Another Meramon was a partner to a DigiDestined named Mina from India. That same Meramon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Meramon runs the D-3 Colosseum on the Sea Continent, which allows connection with a D-3 Digivice. Candlemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2 and ElectroBase 2. Meramon digivolves from Candlemon with a digi-egg in lines 40 and 46, and to SkullMeramon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Meramon, accompanied by Candlemon, is the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers A Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered upon their arrival in the Digital World. It attacked them, thinking that they were enemies until Leomon attacked him and Meramon apologised. He told the Tamers how he wished he could go to the Real World. Later that night, a group of Jagamon stampeded and the Tamers barely escaped but Meramon was not lucky as the Jagamon trampled him and he was destroyed. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember him by and the Jagamon that settled to sleep nearby had some explaining to do. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Meramon is the boss of the left side of Divided Crevasse; with two DemiMeramon, he need to be beaten to save Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon. Meramon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Meramon card, titled "Burning Fist", teaches a Digimon the Burning Fist technique. Burning Fist is a Data-type attack which allows the user to attack twice.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a large Meramon. He was defeated by GeoGreymon and returned to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars Several Meramon are seen as part of the Bagura Army. C'mon Digimon Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Meramon using data it absorbed from a Meramon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and a Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. He was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon digivolution tree. Digimon World Meramon can be obtained by digivolving an Agumon. Meramon can further digivolve into a MetalGreymon, Andromon or Vademon. Meramon is the only Champion-level digimon able to learn Infinity Burn: the strongest fire-technique in the game. A wild Meramon can be seen in Drill Tunnel, recklessly about to explode. The player manages to stop him just in time and fights him. Once he is defeated, he joins the city and creates the restaurant. Digimon World 2 Meramon appears with Tankmon and Clockmon. It digivolves from Candlemon and can further digivolve into BlueMeramon or SkullMeramon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Meramon can be spotted in Asuka Server's North Sector, in Boot Mountain. Attacks * Fireball (Burning Fist): Throws very hot and very dangerous fireballs at opponents. * : Emits fire from his fists. * Magma Blast (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon his opponents. * Fire Blast (Fire Wave): Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly. Variations / Subspecies * BlueMeramon * Death Meramon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Flame Digimon